tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 7: Panama- Exile Island
Survivor: Panama- Exile Island is the seventh season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. It is the first season to feature sixteen all-new players since the second season. Winner: '''MMMMM (7-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Casaya La Mina Bayoneta Viveros Gitanos Castaways: '''16 '''Days: '''14 '''Episodes: '''12 '''Location: '''Pearl Islands, Panama '''Original run: '''November 7th 2011 - November 20th 2011 '''Preceded by: Survivor: All-Stars Followed by: Survivor: Nicaragua Season Summary At the beginning of the season, sixteen people embarked on a journey in the Pearl Islands in Panama. They were split into 4 tribes. La Mina, Bayoneta, Viveros and Casaya. The game was split in half. On odd numbered days, La Mina faced Bayoneta, and on even numbered days, Viveros faced Casaya. Both halfs had a dominating tribe. La Mina dominated over Bayoneta, causing Bayoneta to vote out TheStan and Rasmus. Casaya dominated over Viveros, causing Viveros to vote out Blueu and SweetRem. On Day 5, the tribes dissolved into just La Mina and Casaya. Casaya won the next Immunity challenge, gaining a lead on La Mina who voted out PatarKayZ. But the next Tribal Council was a double. La Mina won Immunity and Casaya ended up one person down after voting out Jalande and Koolmanmadden. They then merged into the Gitanos tribe. That one Immunity Challenge proved fatal as Casaya were demolished by La Mina. Deadbeat, Jones and Master who were all Casaya members got taken out and became Jurours 1, 2 and 3. However there was one Casaya member they couldn't touch. JamieN8954 won EVERY SINGLE Individual Immunity up until the Final 3, causing La Mina to have to vote out Pratty and Jordan. Woodzy was banned and so was Medically Evacuated on Day 11. On Day 13, at the Final 3 Immunity, Jamie knew he would be out if he lost this challenge. Unfortunately, he did loose to MMMMM, and was subsequently voted out 3rd and became the seventh and final member of the Jury. On Day 14, just MMMMM and Sarge455 remained. The Jury praised MMMMM for his good strategic moves, and also praised Sarge for doing the same. In the end, the entire Jury thought that MMMMM was deserving of the win and was voted the Sole Survivor in a unanimous 7-0 vote. Contestants * As MMMMM played an idol on himself, 3 votes cast against MMMMM did not count. The Game * Due to the Alternating Days twist, only La Mina and Bayoneta were competing on these days. ** Due to the Alternating Days twist, only Casaya and Viveros were competing on these days. *** Because of a tie, there was a tiebreaker challenge in which the looser went home. **** In a Double Tribal Council for Casaya, Jalande got the most votes and was voted out, while Koolmanmadden was inactive and so too was eliminated from the running. Voting Table S-V = This indicates the voter did not send their vote in on time and received a self-vote as punishment. * Due to the Alternating Days twist, only La Mina and Bayoneta were competing on these days. ** Due to the Alternating Days twist, only Casaya and Viveros were competing on these days. *** Because of a tie, there was a tiebreaker challenge in which the looser went home. **** In a Double Tribal Council for Casaya, Jalande got the most votes and was voted out, while Koolmanmadden was inactive and so too was eliminated from the running. Twists Alternating Days For the first four days of the season, the tribes took it in turns to face one another in challenges. On odd numbered days, La Mina faced Bayoneta, and on even numbered days, Viveros faced Casaya. On Day 5 the Viveros and Bayoneta tribes had lost both their challenges, so the tribes were dissolved into just La Mina and Casaya. Viveros was absorbed by Casaya, while Bayoneta was absorbed by La Mina. Exile Island Exile Island returned from Marquesas and Fiji. Like with prior seasons, the rules regarding Exile Island had slightly changed again. This time, the winning tribe got to choose who they wanted to send to Exile Island. At Exile Island, you would recieve a clue to the wearabouts of a Hidden Immunity Idol, but you would not be able to vote at your tribe's Tribal Council. The Island Chest The Island Cheast which was in Guatemala (and briefly in Fiji) returned again. The Island Chest rules remained unchanged. If your tribe won a challenge, you had the choice of weather or not to open the chest or not. If you opened it, you would release whatever is inside, which could be good or bad for your tribe. Returning Castaways MMMMM, Blueu22, JamieN8954 and SweetRem returned for Suitman's Survivor 8: Nicaragua. MMMMM won the season, becoming the second two-time winner, while Blueu22, JamieN8954 and SweetRem placed 11th, 15th and 17th respectively. In Suitman's Survivor 9: Palau- Dynamic Duos, JordanP and JamieN8954 returned and placed 15th and 20th. In Suitman's Survivor 10: Redemption Island, Sarge455 returned and managed to go all the way and win the seaso, while JamieN8954 returned in Suitman's Survivor 12: Micronesia- Fans vs Favorites where he placed 16th. From this season, Sarge455 returned for Suitman's Survivor 15: Heroes vs Villains placing 10th. JamieN8954 returned for Suitman's Survivor 20: Gabon- Brains vs Brawn where he placed 17th. Blueu22 returned for Suitman's Survivor 22: One World where he placed 16th. Pratty437 returned to represent this season in Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present where he placed 20th out of 22. Key Intros Original Intro Absorption Intro Merge Intro Final Two Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor